russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the longest-running, top-rated and multi-awarded sketch comedy gag and variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC every Friday nights after Alindog and before DMZ TV Reload on the network's Primetime ng Bayan block and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC and T.O.D.A.S., featuring the entertainment guru and the master comedian Joey de Leon, the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino, Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista and Jimmy Santos, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing gags, sketches, skits, segments and a knock-knock portion. It also airs internationally via Global IBC, while re-runs are aired via IBC Classics. The show aired from 1980 to February 8, 1989 and was originally aired every Wednesday.Remembering IBC-13 as ‘The Original No. 1’ | newspaper=''[[The Manila Times]'' | date=March 8, 2019 | accessdate=August 21, 2019 | first=Tessa | last=Mauricio-Arriola] On July 17, 2010, the show began airing again on IBC's weekend primetime block. The show made a legacy and celebrated its 35th year on Philippine television on July 23, 2016, as it became a household name and holds the record of being the longest-running comedy program on air and considered as one of the Filipino's favorite local comedy shows of all-time in the history of Philippine television, next to Bubble Gang which aired on GMA since October 20, 1995. On April 11, 2015, the first comedy show of IBC aired in HDTV format. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' T.O.D.A.S.'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was the predecessor T.O.D.A.S. series on IBC which included Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on July 17, 2010 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy T.O.D.A.S. that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches, skits, knock-knock portion and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam Y.G., Hans Mortel, the amir of rap-turned-comedian Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. 'Revert to original title T.O.D.A.S. starring Joey de Leon' On September 29, 2012, Happy T.O.D.A.S. reverted back to the original tile (T.O.D.A.S.) as the original version of the 80's gag show, premieres on September 29 with a new twist, a new flavor and a new generation. Original T.O.D.A.S. mainstay Joey de Leon which was return to his original mother network, IBC after he sign a program contract of the network last September 20. The show celebrates its 41th aniversary on Philippine television as return to aired on September 29, 2012, at IBC studio 2 in Broadcast City. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, the gag show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S., the show gained instant popularity featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies, knock-knock portion, comedy skits and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with guest stars of IBC topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars. Original writer Isko Salvador says "merely a repitition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Since then, the gag show will dominate the ratings chart every Saturday. When it comes to local gag shows, T.O.D.A.S. will always be in our memory as the show that made a mark and set a trend in the entertainment industry in the 80's. In January 25, 2014, the show added the sexy actress Sam Pinto who is now a Kapinoy to joined the cast, for the main cast inclue Joey, Cristine, Keempee, Sam, Victor and Hans with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang. Due to its popularity in 2014, the gag show released a comedy parody movie, T.O.D.A.S. The Movie via IBC Films which is released on May 5, 2014. On October 4, 2014. Wowie de Guzman, Bobby Yan, Princess Ryan and Jao Mapa added as the new cast members of the show. On October 24, 2015, the show debuted JDL's Ang Probinsyoke, a parody of ABS-CBN's primetime actionserye FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. The portion quickly won critical acclaim due to the impersonation of Joey de Leon as SPO2 Regalto "Galto" Dalisay Police S, a parody of SPO2 Ricardo "Cardo" Dalisay Police S (Coco Martin) which became notorious for the character's action as they threat the green jokes. On July 2016, T.O.D.A.S. celebrated its 35th anniversary on July 23 which they will have guests like Brod Pete, Cacai Bautista, Abra and Sarah Lahbati. A documentary on July 30, 2016 titled Tawa 35th T.O.D.A.S. Year: T.O.D.A.S. 35th Anniversary Documentary Special, and produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. The past and present casts including original T.O.D.A.S. member Joey de Leon and interviewed by the news reporter Czarinah Lusuegro. They will have stories regarding on the funny and amusable experiences they spent for the past 35 years on Philippine television, Also feature comedy skits from past to the present are also featured, and indeed, T.O.D.A.S. is the longest-running comedy show in the Philippines that has been giving excitement, light and funny comedy and laughter for 35 years. On November 3, 2018, the gag show moves to an earlier timeslot, when Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles and Ramon Bautista added to the cast of the gag show to complement with Joey de Leon, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel and Jimmy Santos. On January 5, 2019, T.O.D.A.S. revamped and reformatted a new look, which coincided with the entry of the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino as one of the show's main cast. T.O.D.A.S. moved to Friday nights on March 15, 2019, just like Bubble Gang every Friday night. The show was notable for its opening line "TGIF na naman, Biyernes na! Welcome to T.O.D.A.S.!." Format The format of T.O.D.A.S. emphasizes on pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. T.O.D.A.S. spoofs in TV shows, films and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures, impersonating notable personalities such as Rodrigo Duterte and Martin Andanar, among others. With a bunch of knock-knock jokes and use in a sentence. It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with the comedy show's opening number before the opening of the show in the announcer of IBC's continuity voice-over Bob Novales, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, prepare for last top, it's time for T.O.D.A.S.. a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the shows. Cast * Joey de Leon (1981-1988, 1993-1996, September 29, 2012-present)GMA-7 TV host and comedian Joey de Leon visits IBC 13 | date=January 30, 2019 | publisher=''[[Philippine Entertainment Portal|PEP]'' | accessdate=August 21, 2019 | first=Arniel | last=Serato] * Kris Aquino (January 5, 2019-present) * Mariel Rodriguez (January 25, 2014-October 10, 2015, Janaury 7, 2017-present) * Jimmy Santos (1987-1989, September 19, 2015-present)